Plank
Dit artikel gaat over het voorwerp dat gemaakt wordt van gewoon hout. Voor informatie over de verschillende beschikbare planken, zie Planks. Een Plank is een veelvoorkomend construction item en wordt gebruikt in verschillende quests. Het wordt gemaakt van normale wood. Ook al is construction alleen voor Members, Planken zijn ook beschikbaar voor Free-to-play omdat ze in de Quest Dragon Slayer gebruikt worden om een schip te repareren. Construction Members kunnen vier verschillende logs naar de sawmill brengen om in verschillende soorten planken verandert te worden voor een zekere. De standaard plank kost 100 coins om te maken. Planken kunnen gebruikt worden om construction meubilair te maken. Naast het zelf brengen van hout naar de sawmill, kunnen spelers hun servant ook naar de sawmill sturen om hun planken te krijgen. Ook kan de Plank Make spreuk van het Lunar spreukenboek gebruikt worden door spelers die Lunar Diplomacy en Dream Mentor quests voltooid hebben en level 86 Magic hebben. Spawn Plekken Planken spawnen ook op zekere locaties: * Ten noorden van de Barbarian agility course (4) (Dit is een geweldige plek omdat er een bank deposit box staat in het gebouw ernaast.) * Crandor bij het scheepswrak; op het strand (3) en in het water (2, vereist Telekinetic Grab) * Op Entrana ten westen van het Law altaar (2) * Miscellania kerker bij het platform * Port Khazard bij de General Store (2) * Bij het begin van de Underground Pass * In de Wilderness: :* Bij de Oostelijke Ruïnes (1) :* De Graveyard of Shadows (5) :* Clan Wars :* Door de hele Westelijke Ruïnes - waarschijnlijk de beste plek, hoewel het gevaarlijk is (Around 10) * In de geitenren in Mountain Camp (1) * In de kerker onder Miscellania en Etceteria - gebruik het lift platform om omhoog te gaan (1) Quests *Hunt for Red Raktuber - 4 nodig. (5 nodig als je geen pinguïn pak hebt.) *Dragon Slayer - 3 nodig. *The Great Brain Robbery - 18 nodig. *Horror From The Deep - 2 nodig. *Mountain Daughter - 1 nodig. *Observatory Quest - 3 nodig. *Perils of Ice Mountain - 2 nodig. *Royal Trouble - 1 nodig. *Underground Pass - 1 nodig. *In Search of the Myreque - 6 nodig. *Darkness of Hallowvale - 2 nodig. *All Fired Up (minigame) - 2 nodig. *Death Plateau - 1 nodig. *Glorious Memories - 1 nodig. *In Aid of the Myreque - 11 nodig. *Unstable Foundations - 1 nodig. Tip Als spelers toegang hebben tot het Balloon transport system kunnen ze het gebruiken om snel Planken te maken. Begin bij Castle Wars en gebruik de bank kist gebruik dan de ballon on tussen daar en Varrock Sawmill te reizen. In verband met gewichtsbeperkingen, mogen spelers per keer maar 18 boomstammen meenemen om tot planken te maken (samen met het geld om de planken te betalen en de Willow logs voor het transport en een Ring of duelling om terug te gaan naar Castle Wars. Spelers kunnen maximaal 26 boomstammen per keer meenemen als ze Verlichtende equipment dragen. Note: Familiars kunnen niet gebruikt worden in het ballonnen transport systeem. Trivia * Voor de introductie van de Construction skill, was de plank vooral een quest gerelateerd voorwerp en had gewoonlijk een relatief lage straatprijs. * Tenzij spelers planken kopen van een member of van een speler die de Dragon Slayer quest heeft voltooid, kunnen F2P spelers alleen planken verkrijgen van de wilderness spawn locaties. Dit was een veel gebruikt player-killing plek, vanwege het constante verkeer van spelers die de Dragon Slayer quest probeerden te halen, inclusief een aantal spelers die speler-vermoord gebieden gewoonlijk ontweken en die niet bekend waren met de tactieken in de wilderness. * Als spelers de Shades of Mort'ton quest voltooid hebben en de winkeleigenaar behandeld hebben, kunnen ze planken kopen voor maar 100 coins! en:Plank Categorie:Items Categorie:Construction